


head of the class

by celli



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chromatic Character, Community: wednesday100, Drabble, Gen, High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-02
Updated: 2003-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/pseuds/celli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Smallville is a scientist's dream, Mr. Ross."</p>
            </blockquote>





	head of the class

"He's freaky," Pete said.

"Is not! We have other bald teachers."

"Not ones that are only six years older than us! Besides, I'm talking about what's in his head, not on it. Why would you graduate from college at eighteen and then decide to teach freaking high school science? In *Smallville*?"

"Smallville is a scientist's dream, Mr. Ross." Both Pete and Clark flinched. Mr. Luthor was standing behind them, smirking. "And the openmindedness and tolerance of my students always reaffirms my faith in humanity."

Pete looked confused. Clark rolled his eyes.

"Good morning, class. Who can tell me about meteors?"


End file.
